Talk:Case File 01.045
Once again... what happened to not putting spoilers on the site till the episode is released to the public? 1-10 01:24, August 2, 2011 (UTC) There are no spoilers. As the title is available to be seen by all a page can be created. As all characters seen in the picture accompanying the title. No spoilers on here. Its things not seen by the full public such as a Plot, Transcript, Trivia, and Characters not seen in the photo that are considered spoilers. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 01:29, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok, Oh and did anyone else not notice that Conni was C.T. till she said that? 1-10 01:45, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Yea I saw the brown armor and I was like there's only 1 brown Freelancer we know of C.T.!!!!:PSniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 01:52, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I didn't notice that it was her until she said to call her C.T. 1-10 01:53, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh. I'm pretty sure this takes place before Episode 5. The score numbers are the same as they were in Episodes 2 and 3.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 01:55, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh wait. Nevermind. North is above South.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 01:57, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Main Image While I do enjoy the main image used in the charbox right now I personally feel like the image used in the infobox at the top should be the one used as the picture for the Episode on Rooster Teeth.com.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 04:52, August 2, 2011 (UTC) But that's not a major scene in the episode. Usually the infobox image is a major part of the episode. Maine staring at the Pelican last 5 to 7 seconds. Not major part of the episode at all. I get that. Like I said thats the image they use on Rooster Teeth.com and since we have a high quality image of it I just believe we should use it.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 04:58, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, if that's the case, then you'd have to change EVERY photo on all the episodes (Like every season) infoboxes, since NONE of the episodes infobox pics are the ones on RT's site. Just saying. C.T. I know C.T. probally will be Conitecut (probally spelled that wrong) but has it been proven that she is Connitecut? 19:18, August 3, 2011 (UTC) The C.T. in this episode has been proven to be Connietecut yes. If your talking about the C.T. in Recreation being confirmed as this Connie then no its not been confirmed.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 19:28, August 3, 2011 (UTC) The Pelican... This is only a guess, but do you think it is possible that Tex was on the Pelican? - 99alextheman99, Founder of the Wiki 00:22, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Its possible. Why does your signature say your the founder of the wiki?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:05, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh... It is because I put that when I was on my wiki. I didn't know it would also be on other wiki's... - 22:04, September 11, 2011 (UTC)